Demons inside the head
by Muchina Usagi
Summary: This was based off a dream. Slight AU? Instead of being born a ghoul, it's some sort of disease that actually mutates you into a ghoul. Ryouta wants to live her life to the fullest and she's somewhat of a brat with a heart. Her mother is her world and now it includes a ghoul who could be her new father? No main pairing yet? Rating might go up


_**Ah, those funny moments where a dream forces you to write fanfic, ahahaha/crais **_

_**It's a dream about Tokyo Ghoul where you aren't born a ghoul but it's like some sort of virus that causes you to mutate into one. The story will go more into depths with how that work and shit… Anyways, sit back and relax~**_

* * *

There's a small epidemic going around in various countries right now that is destroying people's lives… No one really knew where the root of the disease started but it seemed to have started in Japan, then possibly moved to the rest of the Asian countries then to Europe and now the Americas from the reports of how many are infected with this "disease". At least around 1,500 cases were reported of the disease and the people who report these cases are usually lucky victims who escaped the infected human with the disease. The infected human is no longer a human but a "Ghoul". The disease turns you into a beast that's driven by their lust to eat and their prey is always humans… Nothing more… Nothing less… They are nothing but wolves in sheep's clothing… There may be lots of violence in this world with wars and murders but it was better off like that… This world became something more demonic. The world was now a game of predator and prey with every human and ghoul playing by force….

A buzzing of people and cars filled the area around the school where parents were picking up their children, a band of boys and girls were happily walking or running home with desperate cries of "Wait up!" or "This isn't the Olympics slow the fuck down!" Then there were a group of kids standing outside the entrance of the school. They were pretty much a group of odd kids. The oldest but the shortest Ryouta Saito, an athletic but artistic girl. She's rather violent and doesn't like being called a midget, second oldest was Otis Fanalis, the fourth tallest and rather masculine in both name and appearance despite being a girl. She's rather clingy to Ryouta even though Ryouta tends to flip her off. Aidan Electric, the third tallest and one with a pretty weird name… He's the only sane one in the group aside from Clare Schönheit the tallest and the one who ever barely gets in trouble like the rest of them though she's younger than Otis. Infamous for being Ryouta's kicking bag and the pervert in the group is Nozaki Torres. The relationship between him and Aidan are good but with Ryouta and the other females aside from Clare, he's constantly picked on. The final member of the group is Hinata Credens. She and Ryouta are in good terms and both of them share the same interests. She's the one who usually forces Ryouta to do things she doesn't want like homework and sports. She's a few inches taller than Ryouta and multiple times is the one who cheers Ryouta up. The end of the day for these six kids was no different like any other. Ryouta and Nozaki were hitting each other, Clare and Otis were avoiding getting hit while Hinata and Aidan tried to calm the two down. "The sooner we get home the sooner we'll be safe!" Aidan hit Ryouta and Nozaki on the head. "What the rush?" Ryouta groaned and rubbed the top of her head. "The Ghouls!" Aidan flailed his arms around. "We're pretty much right in this city. I doubt there's a ghoul within millions and millions of miles!"

"But they are interesting!" All attention went to Hinata as she said that. "Wh-What?"

"I can't see why ghouls are interesting, they eat human and that's that." Nozaki sighed. "They're just… Just weird and uncontrollable and they're unstable." Hinata rolled her eyes at him. "I doubt you're an expert when it comes to ghouls. I just happen to be so and I can tell whether you are or not!" Hinata smiled pride fully. "Well what do you know all wise Ghoul experts?" Aidan asked a little interested in the topic now. "Well, umm…"

"See you don't know anything. Better keep your mouth shut." Nozaki glared at Hinata which earned him a good kick in the shins from Ryouta. "Don't be so mean to Hinata!"

"You wanna fight midget?" Nozaki leered which caused Ryouta to twitch from getting called "midget". "YOU WANNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED?" Nozaki laughed and ran away from Ryouta who chased after him. "Why did he just yell "Tres bien" while running away?" Otis looked at Clare who shrugged. "I heard French is the language of love." They all shuddered. "No way are they going to be a couple without one of them ripping each other's limbs off…" The four try to chase after 2 to the school gate. "Well, I bid thee farewell! ~" Nozaki blew a kiss at the group. Otis and Clare looked flatter, Aidan was unfazed but Ryouta shuddered in disgust as Nozaki got into his parent's car. "Did they get a new car?"

"Looks new and sleek."

"Must cost millions of fucking dollars… WHY DON'T I HAVE THAT MONEY!? I LIVE ON A STUDENT'S WAGE DAMN YOU! SHARE THE MONEY! I LIVE OFF OF RAMEN NOODLES!" Hinata tried to retrain Ryouta from running after the car and kicking Nozaki's ass. Hinata sighed and pet Ryouta's head which calmed her down. "Let's just get home… Your mother has a guest coming over today right?" Ryouta smiled. "I get to meet her boyfriend today! I heard he's really nice!" Ryouta danced around happily. Her father had abused and cheated on her mother many times. Her mother just took her and ran away from the country to the U.S and never went back. "He's also rich. We can get some financial support from him too! He's helped us a lot multiple times!" Aidan smiled and fondly pet the girl's head. "That's good to hear. Tell me how it goes tomorrow!"

"Bring me back food! ~"

"LIKE HELL! I'M GOING TO EAT ALL THE FOOD AND YOU GUYS WON'T GET ANY!" Ryouta stuck her tongue out at Otis who seemed to swoon. "Such Tsun act~ my heart cannot take this! ~" Clare sweat dropped. "I really don't think it's an act think she's being serious about not giving you food."

"Well! ~" Ryouta straightened herself out and turned her body in the direction of her house. "I'm going to go! ~"

"Be safe!" Aidan called after her. "Bring me back food!" Otis demanded again while Clare and Hinata waved. Ryouta rushed home and met her mother at the front porch. "How was your day sweetie?"

"Great!" Ryouta beamed a smile. Her mother was her everything. If she was to lose someone as important as her, Ryouta would be lost. Terribly, terribly lost… She had her grandmother living close by but she would never depend on that old hag. She was good for nothing. All she did was leech on their money and insult her mother all the time. Thinking about her made Ryouta's blood boil. "Go freshen yourself up, Yuuichi will be here soon. He's bringing his younger brother with him so you would have someone to talk to so it won't be so awkward at the dinner table." Ryouta nodded and headed inside immediately darting for the shower. Yuuichi and her mother had been dating since the third month her mother had been working in the same office as him. They hit it off really fast. There was the minor dates where they would grab somewhat cheap dinner and she would bring Ryouta back sketchbooks or manga and occasional gifts from Yuuichi himself. This is her first time seeing him actually. Ryouta lost herself in her thoughts while in the shower and stepped out in a few minutes. She had managed to dress herself and dry her hair before she heard her mother announce that Yuuichi and his younger brother were here. "Coming! ~" Ryouta ran downstairs and met the two. Yuuichi's younger brother looked a little older than her and he was hiding behind Yuuichi and nervously scanning the room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you two take the time to get to know each other?" Yuuichi rubbed his little brother's shoulder and motioned him to Ryouta who eagerly waited for him to acknowledge her existent. His little brother made a small whimpering noise and looked at Yuuichi and then looked at Ryouta. "I-I'm Xavier… N-Nice to meet you…" Ryouta tilted her head and smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Xavier! ~" Xavier whimpered a little and Yuuichi laughed. "Go get to know each other." Yuuichi smiled. Ryouta took Xavier's hand and lead him over to the couch while the two adults went to check on the food. "Ne, Xavier~ what do you like to do for fun?" Xavier didn't answer the question making Ryouta think he was a quiet boy. "Do you like to play any games?"

"Tag…. A-And hide and seek."

"A-Alright… D-Do you want to play now?"

"Tired… From the car ride…"

Ryouta frowned a little. "Want anything to drink or eat? Like maybe an apple?"  
"Apples taste gross."

"Oranges."  
"Them too."

"Hot chocolate?"

"It's gross."

"Water?"

"…. I would like some water then… Please." Ryouta somewhat smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen where she overheard Yuuichi and her mother. "Please, please consider this! I'm begging!" It was Yuuichi's voice. "I'm sorry there isn't anything I can really do. You should seek medical attention! That's the best idea!" Her mother's voice sounded shaky and fearful. "That's not an option! I want to live, you understand? LIVE. Do you know what they do to the people that are infected?"

"They treat them of course! It's stupid not to treat someone with the medical condition! They did it for Ebola in the U.S so it's most likely they'll do the same!"

"No… You don't understand at all. They don't bother with us like that anymore… Ebola is just a disease that kills its host and whoever it spreads to but it's not like the Ghoul disease at all." Ryouta watch Yuuichi drop to his knees and clutched the hem of her mother's shirt. "We're being mutated by the disease and all we do is change… Change into something inhuman… A-A Ghoul… Who would want a man-eating monster running around free in the neighborhood? No one! No one at all! If I turn myself in, they'll dispose of me immediately. That's why… That's why you have got to help us… I beg of you…" Ryouta covered her mouth in shock. They were ghouls… Just like Yuuichi said… A feeling rose up in her chest. It was just like Yuuichi said; there was a feeling of disgust and shame that was easily identified out of the pile of mixed feelings. Disgust for ghouls eat humans and are nothing more than man eating animals just like that. She felt the shame, for being lied to by a ghoul that may or may not devour them judging from what her mother decides.

"I thought you were getting my water." Ryouta felt something trace her spine. It didn't feel like a human hand at all and suddenly she was thrown in the kitchen. Yuuichi easily caught her and looked at his younger brother in disbelief. "I told you to behave yourself!"

"I got impatient! I'm hungry!" Ryouta's mom widen in disbelief as Xavier stood there in the door way with his kagune and kakugan out in all its glory. "You weren't lying…"

"I-I'm truly … Truly sorry." Ryouta's mom looked at Ryouta in Yuuichi's arm and quickly grabbed her onto her feet and shoved past Xavier and ran out the front door.

"Look at what you've done now…"

"You were taking too long. Waaay too damn long…" Xavier growled at his older sibling who was supposed to take care of him for god's sake. "You really want me to starve don't you?"

"Listen. I was getting Ryouta's mother for food at first but then I fell in love with her!"

"You're such a weak ghoul…" Xavier raised up his Koukaku and slammed Yuuichi back into the shelves of the kitchen. A koukaku was indeed heavy and being smashed by one was on hell of an impact. Various canned goods and spices spilled onto Yuuichi as he tried to stand up. "It's better than one driven by nothing but the urge to fight." The whites of Yuuichi's eyes turned back and his normal sandy brown eyes turned bloody red as his rinkaku ripped through his skin and shirt. "You're out of luck little brother. A koukaku can't break through the brute strength of a rinkaku."

"But they're fragile. I'll break them and you."


End file.
